


be safe

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn looks around, eager to greet his boyfriend.He doesn’t see him after a few minutes. He searches for the ship, his booming laugh or the whir of BB-8 following him closely behind.He seeks out Rose, dread slowly settling into the pit of his stomach.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	be safe

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some nice bad written angst, mice trope i have used before too.   
> have fun

Finn looks around, eager to greet his boyfriend.

He doesn’t see him after a few minutes. He searches for the ship, his booming laugh or the whir of BB-8 following him closely behind.

He seeks out Rose, dread slowly settling into the pit of his stomach.

He sees her short form, turned against him and leaning against her ship.

“Rose-!” he says, waving his hand above his head with a large smile on his face. 

“Have you seen P-“ He abruptly stops, seeing her expression. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, her hands were drawn into tight fists, knuckles white. She looked at Finn and she took a steadying breath, eyes filling with tears once more.

“Poe... didn’t- make it back” she said, tears spilling her already stained cheeks.

He stays in place, eyes darkening.

He twitches then asks

“What do you mean?”

The air now had the metallic tang of blood

“He was.. Shot down” she says, tensing up and shaking again, as if saying this brought her physical pain.

Although maybe it did.

Finn froze, muscles unable to move in any way possible.

He slowly sinks to the ground, tears now flowing steadily down his face, dripping on to the reddish brown dirt.

Each one a pray for it to be not true, for it to be lies. For him to walk up, hug him from behind and kiss his worries away. But that didn’t happen

“No..” is the only word he can croak out, his voice weak and sounding far away from his own ears.

“No..!” he repeats, as if calling out to the universe to bring his lover back.

His breath rattled around his chest, reverberating around his rib cage.

People still smiled around him, ran to greet their loved ones. Others stand alone, eyes broken and body bent with hopelessness.

The world keeps on spinning as it was

He stays on his knees, clutching his head in his hands. Images of Poe flash through his mind, seeming bright and hopeful but each one leaving a gash in his soul so deep that no amount of comfort could fix it.

He feels caresses of ghostly clothing, hands gripping him and patting his back. But no touch really registers in his mind.

Maybe people mutter apologies, the corners of their eyes glistening.

Maybe people cry along with him. But he wouldn’t know, all he knows is that Poe Dameron is dead, and he can’t do anything about it.

He has felt pain before. He has been shot, stitched up his own wounds and had to relocate a shoulder.

He has seen his comrades fall, shot dead and cold to the ground without mercy.

He has mourned before, But nothing like this.

This is the greatest amount of pain he has felt, He never thought this would happen, but he always knew.

Somewhere in his heart, it was always nagging him. He knew this would happen. And he did nothing.

His eyes snap open, remembering the last words they spoke to each other.

 _”be safe”_

_“I will. I always am”_

The words echo around his head, a twisted brutal form of mockery.

He could no longer feel the ground under his knees. He could no longer hear the whoops and cries around him.

All he could hear was those words.

All he could feel was grief and pain.

He steps up, the light having faded from the sky, his footsteps heavy. He walks to a certain rock crest, one that held a special meaning in his heart. He and poe used to come here to watch the stars, wishing that the war was over.

Now he sat there, talking to the sky as if it could hear him.

“I’m sorry” he whispers, no more tears falling.

They cease not because his heart isn’t aching, but because he doesn’t have the will left in him to cry.

He is broken and cannot he repaired.

 _“I should have been there”_ He tightens his fists, sharp pebbles biting at his calloused palms.

 _”I love you.”_ He whispers before getting up, a final goodbye to the man he used to be.


End file.
